The Power of Two
by daisydoctor13
Summary: A series of standalone oneshots featuring Kate Stewart and her OC girlfriend/wife.
1. All that the morning star scattered

**A/N: Uploaded to AO3 for Kate Stewart Appreciation Week in November,** **I had this idea, then my muse bombarded me with questions and headcanons about this OC, how she and Kate met, and basically everything else about their life.**

Kate blinked through the sleep in her eyes, frowning as she realised it was still dark. It took her a few moments to identify what had woken her at – she groaned as she saw the clock – 5:37am on a Sunday. Her bloody phone. The ringing was incessant. Clare shifted slightly and wrapped her arm around Kate's waist, half asleep and probably subconsciously trying to prevent her from answering the phone.

She reached over, if only to stop the horrendous noise, and sighed. Colonel Shindi would only be disturbing her if it was really important. She wanted to open the conversation with something witty or sarcastic but her brain was struggling to catch up so she settled with a gruff "Hello".

"Good morning ma'am. I'm sorry to disturb you but we've got a bit of a situation."

"What's happened?" She was more alert now, sitting upright in bed. The movement woke Clare properly and Kate absentmindedly stroked her hair.

"It'll be easier to explain on the way, ma'am. We're waiting outside now."

She slipped out of bed and peeked through the blinds. Sure enough, a sleek black UNIT vehicle was sat in the road. It looked odd, out of place in the suburban environment. If it weren't so early her inquisitive neighbours would definitely be piqued, twitching curtains. It showed the disjoint in her life; she loved her job but at home after a long day, week, month, she revelled in the separation. It was all so normal. No aliens, no Doctor, no saving the world.

"Well you'll have to wait a bit longer, Colonel," she yawned dramatically, stretching as she did so. "I haven't had any caffeine yet."

"Don't worry, ma'am. Miss Osgood has already sorted that," she could hear the smile in his voice.

"Fine, give me five minutes." She hung up the phone and turned around. Clare was sitting up, properly awake now with a knowing smile, sad but proud. She knew what was coming.

They'd made a pact, as soon as Kate had realised she was serious about Clare and explained exactly what her job entailed, that they wouldn't stand in each other's way with work. She didn't apologise for having to work, and there would be no long declarations of 'I wish it didn't have to happen'. Work was important, for both of them, and their jobs demanded a lot of time.

"I guess you'll have to find something else to amuse yourself with now," she smirked, lightening the mood. They had planned a lazy Sunday, lie in, walking through the woods with their black Labrador, Raven, and lunch in a cosy pub. It wasn't the first time they'd cancelled plans last minute, but Kate still felt disappointed. She'd been looking forward to the downtime. Still, aliens didn't understand the concept of having a weekend off, so neither could she.

Clare shrugged as she crossed the room to stroke Kate's cheek lightly and kiss her deeply. "I'm sure I'll manage," she said, her voice still husky with sleep.

It was hard sometimes, leaving this. Leaving her. There were times when Kate wondered if it would be the last time they saw each other. It went unspoken, but she knew Clare was thinking it too. She tried not to worry about it and make the most of every moment they had together. She'd always made it back so far and she wasn't going to let it change now.

Colonel Shindi put the phone down and nudged Josh, who was beginning to drift off in the comfort of the large leather seats.

"Look lively, Carter, Ms Stewart won't want you napping."

Josh glanced out of the window.

"Nice house," he mused. "A lot better than my pokey flat."

"Well she is the boss, on a much bigger salary than you," he took the opportunity to remind Josh of his standing and try and instil some respect in the young Captain.

It went unnoticed by Josh as he peered out again, examining in more detail. "Surely not that much bigger that she can afford two fancy cars? Seems a bit of a waste as she's at work most of the time," he admired the cars for a few moments. His facial expression changed to one of revelation, it was almost possible to see the lightbulb popping up over his head. "Hang on, does she live _with_ someone?"

Osgood rolled her eyes.

"Brilliant deduction skills there, Josh," she sipped her coffee and chuckled at the astounded look on his face.

"But…She's never…I assumed…She doesn't talk about a husband. I thought she was divorced?"

The Colonel looked at him sternly.

"Why would Ms Stewart talk about her personal life with you?" Josh glanced down, only put off for a moment until his natural curiosity got the better of him.

"Have either of you ever met him? I wonder what he's like. Maybe army? No, I can't imagine Kate being an army wife. Not someone expecting her to be your typical stay at home wife, she wouldn't stand for that. Maybe they met at her bridge club…although that would mean he's probably about eighty…" He trailed off as Osgood and Colonel Shindi shared a brief smile, unseen by Josh. "Actually, it's quite hard to imagine her with anyone else, or having a life outside of work. She _is_ UNIT. Oooh, maybe he's a spy and they both have secret lives…Are we allowed to tell people what we do? Do they have to be vetted –"

"Captain Carter if you don't stop speaking I'm not going to be responsible for my actions." Colonel Shindi interrupted, about to discipline him on respect and manners but he was cut short by the door to the house opening.

Josh opened his mouth to say something in retort but the words got lost between his brain and tongue as he took in the scene before him. There was Kate, stood in the doorway with a brunette woman, similar age and height, her shoulder length hair slightly ruffled as if she'd just got out of bed. Well, she had just got out of bed, he supposed. The woman was adjusting Kate's scarf and smoothing the lapels on her thick woollen coat with brass buttons as Kate leaned in to kiss her. It was chaste but lingering, as if she was aware people were watching.

Osgood smiled, it was a side to Kate they rarely saw, softer and not at all like she was about to help negotiate peace for planet Earth. She had met Clare once before, knew that Kate rarely talked about her at work. It wasn't that she was embarrassed, Osgood thought, it was that Kate didn't like to remind herself of what could happen, who she could leave behind if anything went wrong.

"I love you," Kate murmured against Clare's lips.

"I love you too, stay safe. And try not to make the human race any more enemies than we already have." They both chuckled and brushed their lips together once more. Kate straightened her shoulders, assuming her UNIT persona, and Clare smiled, shutting the door and most likely going back to bed.

Kate pulled her coat together, shielding herself from the pre-dawn chill, hurried to the car and climbed in. She gratefully accepted the takeaway cup from Osgood and savoured the first mouthful before she spoke.

"Blimey, everyone's here, I do feel honoured."

"Good morning, ma'am," the Colonel and Osgood chorused.

She nodded her acknowledgment and turned to Josh in the seat next to her.

"Not a morning person, Captain Carter?" She joked but he merely stared at her. The car started to move off and she looked at Colonel Shindi questioningly.

"Impressive, Colonel, have you found an off switch for him?" The caffeine was slowly clearing the fog of having been woken so early.

"I rather think you found it ma'am," he said drily, giving Josh another stern glare. He came to his senses and rearranged his face to a more neutral expression.

"Morning, ma'am. Sorry, I didn't realise, um, just surprised, I didn't think you were a…well, not that anyone looks like they are…but um, I hadn't realised you were with a…someone," he finished abruptly as Kate chuckled and Colonel Shindi put his head in his hands, despairing.

"Well, I do have a life outside of work, as do you I'm sure." She said kindly, she didn't want to reprimand him, he was embarrassed enough as it was. She lowered her voice slightly. "And just so you know, I don't do labels." She looked at him out of the corner of her eye, her lips twitching into a smirk.

"Sorry, ma'am, I didn't mean to be rude." Josh apologised meekly. Well, as meekly as he could manage.

"The only thing you," she looked around at her team, "in fact, all of you, need to apologise for is turning up at my house at this ungodly hour, and stopping me from having an enormous roast dinner later today."

She smiled, she would be happy to talk about Clare, she wasn't a secret but Kate was aware that there was a more pressing matter than that of her love life.

"Care to fill me in?" she queried. The twenty questions could wait.


	2. A New Perspective

**A/N: Not much plot but aren't we all a little bit weak for Kate in glasses?**

"Reading glasses! Can you believe it? Reading glasses!"

Clare smiled as she heard Kate clatter through the front door, kicking her boots off in disgust and marching into the living room. She stood before Clare, hands on her hips and pouting. Raven had leapt from his bed and was trying to get her attention, excited she was home.

Clare glanced up and gave Kate an innocent look.

"How did your optician's appointment go?" she asked, trying to keep a straight face and failing miserably.

"Huh, well, as if it weren't bad enough I need reading glasses," she paused for dramatic effect, "They tried to offer me a choice of the 'classic elegance' range!"

Kate flopped down on the sofa next to her and crossed her arms. Clare closed the book she was reading and pulled Kate towards her, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"I _told_ you you were squinting at the newspaper, but do you ever listen to me?" Kate swatted her arm, knowing she was right but not wanting to admit it. "Anyway, what's wrong with classic elegance? I think it describes you perfectly."

She leant in to kiss her but Kate jumped up, still worked up about it.

"Its description is 'timeless classics for the older lady'."

"Ah." She suppressed a smile, knowing it wouldn't go down well.

"I'm not an older lady! I run around fighting aliens all day, for goodness sake! I almost told the girl that," she frowned at Clare's smirk. "Oh god, I just called her a girl, didn't I? She was probably in her thirties. I _am_ old."

"Darling, you go to a Bridge Club, I think that ship sailed a while ago," she gestured to Kate to lie against her, tracing patterns over her shoulder. "Shall we go out along the river? I've not taken Raven out yet, I was waiting for you."

She felt Kate relax against her and she kissed her hair gently. "Or shall we do something for 'young people'? Whatever that might mean."

Kate chuckled and turned around, capturing Clare's lips in a kiss. "A walk sounds perfect. Maybe later we'll engage in some 'young' activities," she lowered her voice and Clare deepened the kiss, but they were quickly disturbed by Raven, who had heard the word walk and nudged his head in between the two of them.

"Alright, Raven, let me get my boots," Kate sighed.

A week later, Kate was sat at her desk, rubbing her temples and trying to focus on the page in front of her. She had to admit, on days when all she was doing was paperwork, her eyes felt strained. A message alert came through on her phone, as if something somewhere was reading her mind. She shuddered at the thought, knowing that there were species out there that could do that.

 _Your glasses are ready to be collected._

She glanced at the time, she could probably leave now. She'd done enough overtime over the years to go home at just before 4 on a Friday. She popped her head into the main lab, telling them all to have a good weekend.

She sat patiently while the optometrist measured the glasses and adjusted them so they would fit perfectly. She was chatting away about how she blamed the use of screens for people's deteriorating eyesight. Kate nodded, not quite listening but humming her agreement in what she hoped was the right place.

In fact, she was wondering whether Clare would be home and what she would cook for dinner, trying to remember what they had in the fridge. She'd at least drop by the shop and get a bottle of wine. She smiled inwardly, a night in with a bottle of wine and a boxset would be perfect. She imagined what her boys would say. Of course she was getting older but as long as she could do it with her family and friends, and carry on at UNIT for as long as possible, she found she didn't really mind.

The optometrist offered her a mirror to look in. It was like being at the hairdressers, she couldn't say she didn't like them whatever she thought. She'd already paid for them. She looked at herself from a few different angles. Simple black plastic frames, slightly squared. Her fringe brushed the top of the frames and she shook it out of the way. She glanced up at the optometrist, who was nodding silently.

"Yes, they…really suit you," she said. "It might take a bit of getting used to, but I'm sure everyone will love your new look."

She coughed and Kate could see her cheeks flushing a little. She smiled and thanked her for her help and paid. The receptionist seemed rather nervous, fumbling with the card machine. Maybe it was the end of a long week for her.

She got home to find Clare's car was already on the drive. She grabbed the bottle of Merlot she'd bought, and her bag, and opened the door to the smell of stew wafting through the house. She walked into the kitchen quietly, watching Clare doing the dishes, humming along to Mozart's Ave Verum playing on the radio.

She admired her, stunned as always at her luck. Clare was beautiful, thoughtful and caring, but could be ruthless when she wanted. She was similar to Kate, in that she'd spent her entire career fighting her way up the ranks. She had done it with a little bit of flirting, charming her superiors with effortless confidence then dazzling them with her shrewd mind and excellent lawyering skills.

She crossed the kitchen, leaving the wine on the island in the middle, unable to go any longer without greeting her wife. Clare turned at the movement and grinned, her face framed by hair falling out in strands from the ponytail that was normally sleek and neat for work. They kissed, warm and familiar but full of love.

"I wasn't expecting you back so early. The stew's not going to be ready for a couple of hours."

Kate grabbed a tea towel and started drying up. "I can wait. I gave myself a couple of hours off after a long day of paperwork. I was hoping to get back before you, and cook for a change but you beat me to it. I didn't realise how long it would take to pick up my glasses."

Clare glanced at her, an excited smirk playing on her lips. "Oh, have you got them now? Can I see?"

Kate frowned at Clare's eagerness. "Why the rush, I'm sure you'll see them when I have to read something."

"I just want to know what you look like with glasses that's all." She pouted theatrically. "Please?"

"Can't I get changed out of my work clothes and shower first?" It was normally the first thing she did when she got home. Clare shook her head, looking her up and down as if appraising her suit, scarf and signature kitten heels. She swallowed and shook her head, quirking a half smile.

"No, I rather think the effect will be better now." She said, her voice lowering. Kate felt the rush of heat to her face and flashed a coy smile.

"I'll put them on then," she murmured, and went to her bag to find them. Clare followed her and Kate realised she had probably been looking forward to this.

"Do you have a thing for women in glasses?" She smirked and Clare chuckled.

"Not particularly, but all week I've been thinking that _you_ in glasses," she paused, her tongue darting across her top lip, "will be delightful."

Kate shook her head, attempting to be disapproving. She put the glasses on, she had been worried that Clare wouldn't like them but it turned out there was no need. Her eyes darkened and she whispered 'gorgeous' under her breath.

"If I'd known this would happen, I might have got glasses sooner," she teased, but Clare was hardly listening. She pushed Kate down onto the sofa, her hands running through Kate's hair, kissing her passionately.

"I…take it they…don't…make me…look old…" she managed to say, as she caught her breath between kisses. Clare shook her head and continued, pulling her up by her scarf and towards the stairs.

"What about dinner?" It was only half a concern for Kate, but the question was worth it for the growled answer alone.

"Dinner can wait."

"How's your week been?" Clare asked the next Saturday, due to various circumstances they'd barely seen each other. Most nights one had got into bed well after the other was asleep, and a scandal with one of the cabinet members had caused Clare to be in work early every day, uncovering a long reel of dodgy expenses and questionable emails.

Kate had got home that morning from a short trip to Geneva and had immediately sensed her frustration, listening to the rant and trying to offer helpful suggestions. Unfortunately, it seemed that negotiating with aliens came more naturally to her than understanding complex legal procedures in government, but she knew Clare needed a sounding board rather than actual advice.

Now they were sat on the sofa, whiskey on the table, and Kate was massaging the tension from Clare's shoulders.

"Odd," Kate said. Considering her line of work, every week could be described as odd. But this one had been even more strange, and it was a human cause, rather than extra-terrestrial.

"How so?" Clare questioned, bringing her back to reality.

"Half the people on the team have been acting a bit…I don't know, off their game," she started. There had been a few incidents.

It had started on Tuesday, she'd been writing an incident report, not surprisingly because Josh Carter had managed to cause significant damage investigating suspicious activity. Recklessness and super-strength plastic bones were a bad combination sometimes.

Jac had knocked on her office door, and she'd glanced up as Jac entered. Jac had stared at her for a few moments, before stammering out a greeting. When Kate had asked if everything was all right, she had furrowed her brow and left, having forgotten what she'd gone in for.

The next day she'd been in the lab, overseeing some tests on an object that had fallen from the sky. Luckily nothing as dangerous as a Nestene energy sphere, it seemed to be a bit of debris from a Zocci spaceship that had passed through the solar system. When she'd looked closer at some data and questioned the new lab assistant about it, she had gone bright red and dropped the stack of files she was holding. Kate helping her to pick them up had only made her fumble more.

When the assistant – Sophie, was it? – had scurried off, Kate was bewildered and looked at Colonel Shindi, who was overseeing the delivery of some new equipment in the lab. He shrugged and muttered something about nerves and first days. Kate didn't think much of it, until the same woman on Friday had dropped her slice of cake from Mabel's trolley in the canteen when Kate had smiled at her over the top of the newspaper.

Clare's laughter interrupted her story.

"What?" she asked indignantly. It wasn't the end of her story, there had been other times when her staff barely seemed to function that week. She had put it down to a bug going around, hoping it wouldn't catch up with her.

"Were you, by any chance, wearing your new glasses when all this happened?" Clare asked through her snickering. Kate pondered for a moment, she still wasn't used to wearing them, but they had been useful when looking at small print on a screen and staring at reports for hours on end.

"Um, possibly, why?"

Clare sighed in exasperation. Kate was confident, always liked to look her best and could turn on the charm when she wanted to, but she never realised what effect she had on people when she wasn't really trying. And now she had the glasses.

"It seems you've managed to fluster quite a few women that work for you. And some of the men, I suspect. Didn't I say you looked gorgeous in those glasses?" She turned and chuckled at Kate's stunned expression.

"I…I didn't…I mean, I don't deliberately…you know I'd never," Clare cut her off with a kiss.

"I know you don't flirt with them, darling, but did you really not notice that some of your staff have a little bit of a crush on you?"

Kate shook her head. "When I'm at work there's normally slightly more pressing matters," she paused a smile playing on her lips. "Although now I know the effect these glasses have, I might see if I can't use them to charm various politicians and military officials round to my way of thinking."

Clare playfully slapped Kate's thigh. "Hey, don't be getting cocky now. And charming politicians is my thing, yours is crushing their fragile egos and reminding them who's in charge."

Kate resumed the massage on her shoulders and chuckled. Maybe the glasses didn't make her old after all.


	3. Stand by me and be my ally

_Four times Kate tried to propose and the one time she didn't have to._

 **A/N:** **It's Doctor Who I do what I want with the timeline. This is set just after Death in Heaven, but I can't quite work out how long she and Clare have been together but eh.** **  
** **This is part of my continuing campaign to get Kate a wife 2k18. It's random, please excuse the rambling at the beginning and if there are mistakes it's because I haven't edited it. It's an idea that's been playing around for a while, hope you enjoy!**

They say when you're about to die, your whole life flashes before your eyes. Kate had faced death more times than most and she knew this simply wasn't true. She had never let the prospect of her imminent mortality get in the way of doing her job. If she was dying it was usually because the world needed saving, so she pushed everything else to the back of her mind.

Falling out of a plane was a bit different. She couldn't _do_ anything. She had thought the end was inevitable, there was no saving herself, no sarcastic comeback. She didn't see anything either. No smiling face of her father, the houseboat, her boys. The only thing was the rushing in her ears and a sore throat from what could only be a scream, but she hadn't heard it.

There was only one explanation for where she was now. She'd never contemplated an afterlife, she concentrated on living, anything after that was a bonus. She fell out of a plane and now she was aware, had feeling, could hear bustling and murmurs. There was a fog, clouding her head, pressing down on her muscles, preventing her from taking a deep breath. Surely death shouldn't hurt _this_ much.

She fought against it, trying to place where she was. She'd been in the plane…the cybermen…Missy. Then suddenly she hadn't. She was falling, falling, falling. Her memories were coming back to her, she relived it and WHAM. She had hit something but carried on downwards. It couldn't have been the ground because she should have stopped moving. Cold…was it metal? But it had moved, wrapped around her almost protectively.

She tried to fast forward through the memories but her mind was slow. Eventually she had landed…no, not landed, been placed…was that right? How could she have fallen from a plane then been placed almost gently on the ground? Frustration overwhelmed her. She didn't like her brain being so slow. She had to be at her best. She was Kate Stewart, chief scientific officer of UNIT. Except maybe she wasn't anymore.

Surely death shouldn't hurt this much. The dying maybe, but once it had happened? Although maybe this wasn't pain. She felt heavy, tried to work out which part of her body was damaged, but she couldn't move. Odd. Maybe this was the afterlife, no use of a body but the echoes of the past – of flesh and bones – still there but useless to the soul.

 _Pull yourself together Kate. Now is not the time for spiritual ponderings and existential crises._

Except if she were dead, it was the perfect time for it. Nothing else to do but reflect on life and consider the questions that would keep her awake at night – if it weren't for the fact that most nights she collapsed on the bed in an exhausted heap. No thoughts of regrets when she wrapped her arms around Clare and breathed in the soft scent of her perfume.

Her train of thought, well it was hardly a train when her mind was hopping from one topic to the next, came screeching to a halt. Clare. Maybe one regret. Leaving her behind. Well, not quite that, because they both knew the risks. She would be alright, but Kate felt the longing for missed opportunities. For the two of them growing old together, watching potential grandchildren grow up around them, for teaching her how to play bridge and sitting watching sunsets in the garden they have grown and tended in retirement.

 _Great. Now you've gone sentimental. Focus on the task at hand – working out what the hell is going on._

She worked back to where she was before. Lying on the ground. A woman's voice shouting as she'd tried to hold on to something…someone. She'd been reunited, a sense of familiarity washing over her. Then the soft Scottish accent. The Doctor. He'd been talking to someone. _In Earth's darkest hour and mine. Where else would you be?_

The memories were slipping, just out of reach and she couldn't focus. The heaviness in her body ached and her head started to pound. She could hear beeping, echoing in the peripheries of her mind.

"The Propofol is wearing off, probably the morphine too. Let's get some more otherwise she's going to be in agony when she comes round properly. IV, and some cyclizine."

She felt a squeeze on her arm, a soft voice by her ear.

"Kate, it's me. Clare. Can you hear me?"

Had she nodded? She wasn't sure, but she felt a warm hand slip into her own and curled her fingers. She breathed a sigh of relief. She wasn't dead. Clare was here. The fog in her mind was drug induced and she would recover.

She felt the sedation wearing off, blinked her eyes open, trying to adjust to the light. A face blocked her view, the familiar crooked smile and high cheekbones.

"Hey, you. You said you weren't going to be home for a few days."

"Surprise," Kate croaked, finding her voice. "Wh- what happened?"

"The Doctor called UNIT, you're in London Bridge Hospital. Amazingly, you got out of this with a couple of rib fractures and a lot of bruises."

"But… how? The plane – I fell out of a plane! There were cybermen, so many. From the graveyards…they had people's souls or…" She stopped, as it dawned on her. The memories of the metal. It had been a cyberman. Her father, in cyberman form. He'd taken care of her, saved her.

She felt the grief settle again. It had been a while, of course she still missed her father but having him close and taken away again hurt. She just hoped he'd seen what she'd built with UNIT.

It was time for her to live life to the full. It was cliché, a near death experience putting things in perspective, but it was true. She lived in the moment, never looking to the future because she had no idea what it might hold, but now she knew what she wanted it to hold. UNIT, Clare and her boys. Family. She needed to make it official.

The doctor interrupted her train of thoughts.

"You're very lucky Ms Stewart, so far all the tests are looking good. You're going to need physio, but you'll be back to saving the world in no time."

She wrote a few things down in the notes as Kate turned to Clare. She leant over the bed and pressed their lips together. Kate leant up, trying to get closer, but winced. Her entire back ached and protested, sending spasms right down her legs. She let slip a groan and the doctor glanced up.

"The morphine's on its way, I'll leave you alone to get some rest." She smiled and strode out of the room.

"Looks like you're going to be on light duties for a while," Clare brushed her fringe and laughed at Kate's pout.

There was a knock on the door, a nurse entering with two syringes in a tray. She bustled into the room, a friendly grin on her face.

"We've got the good stuff here, Ms Stewart, just need your arm."

She found the cannula and started pushing the drugs in slowly. Kate felt the cold travelling up her arm, and the ache began to recede. She reached for Clare's hand, the nurse leaving as quickly as she'd appeared. She could feel the fog creeping up on her again, unsure of her own actions.

"Clare-" she started, her voice catching in her throat. She felt drunk. "Marry me?"

Apparently, she hadn't said it. Her mind had not been connected to her mouth and Clare had said nothing when she'd come back to her senses properly. She'd meant it though, but there was never a right time. Clare had been called back to work and Kate had had an intensive couple of weeks with the physio in hospital.

She was back on her feet and at home, although Osgood and Shindi had told her not to come into work under any circumstances. She had protested so Osgood offered to send over paperwork. She had stopped protesting after that.

On her first day at home without Clare, she had made a decision. She was going to do it properly this time. Although her back might prevent her from getting down on one knee, she could still present a ring at the end of a romantic meal.

She eased herself into the car and drove into the nearest town. She wasn't quite ready to face London yet, but she could get down the small high street with the aid of a walking stick alright. There were several coffee shops dotted down it to pause for a rest anyway.

The trip tired her out, but it was worth it for the sense of satisfaction she got as she hid the small velvet covered box in her bedside table. The actual question would have to wait, Clare was having to work late for the rest of the week.

"Shall we share a dessert?" Clare peered over the top of her menu. "I'd like to save some appetite."

There was a mischievous glint in her eyes and Kate smirked. "I'd have thought you would want to take advantage of me paying."

The waiter appeared and they placed their order, tiramisu and two spoons.

"You really don't have to pay, darling."

"I want to, for you putting up with me being incapacitated for the past month." She was managing without the stick now and was almost bouncing off the walls, desperate to get back to work. Raven had never been on so many walks, not that he was complaining.

"Well, I love you so I kind of have to. Although I am looking forward to you getting back to work next week. You're very restless and distracted, like something's on your mind."

Kate blushed, because she was used to being so very sure of herself. The past few weeks she had felt out of sorts, partly due to not being at work, and partly due to nerves. She slipped her hand into her pocket, running her thumb over the soft box. She reached over the table with her other hand, entwining their fingers.

"I, uh," A loud ring cut through the atmosphere. Her pocket buzzed insistently and she cursed under her breath. That was Shindi's ringtone and if he was ringing her then there was a big problem. She looked at Clare, bewildered and apologetic.

"Take it, he knows you're on leave so they must really need you."

The next day they strolled through Hyde Park, arms linked and enjoying the rare good weather. The call the night before had required a lengthy phone call to the prime minister but nothing more. There were still four days stretching out between now and a trip to Geneva to catch up with everything she'd missed. Of course, Osgood had been giving her unofficial updates, but it was a necessity to get the proper briefing.

Kate paused at a bench and pulled Clare down to sit next to her. Raven was investigating in the bushes, trotting around happily and wagging his tail. Clare looked at her, concerned until she realised where they were.

"Our bench?"

Kate nodded and rested her head on Clare's shoulder. The bench they'd sat on during their first date, a snatched lunch after Kate had finished a meeting at Westminster. People watching whilst they flirted and laughed. Before they both had to get back to work Clare had leant in close and Kate had closed the gap, a soft kiss that had deepened until a pointed cough from a passing businessman had broken them apart.

"I never dreamed I'd have something like this," she started, linking their fingers. "After the divorce, I was happy. UNIT and the boys, that was all I needed. Meeting you was a bonus. I struck the jackpot."

She pressed their lips together as Clare chuckled.

"What do you want, hm?"

"Nothing, I was wondering though," she reached into her pocket. "Clare would you – oof"

The air had been slammed from her chest by Raven enthusiastically jumping up between them, panting and wagging his tail which thumped against her shins. She wrinkled her nose as Clare jumped up.

"Eurgh Raven what on earth have you been – oh shit! Quite literally! I hope there are towels in the boot, otherwise he can walk behind the car."

There was a smear of something altogether unsavoury, from the point of his nose in a spiral over his face and back, as if he had corkscrewed through it for maximum coverage. Dogs…who'd have them?

"I'm jealous, three days having a nice time in Geneva," Clare pouted as she passed Kate her scarf. "If I hadn't been working I'd have come with you."

"It's three days of bureaucratic meetings, nothing fun. I'll bring you back some chocolate," she kissed Clare goodbye and smiled. If only Clare was coming as well.

"I'm back!"

Silence, although Kate expected it. She was home earlier than planned and Clare was most likely at work. She dropped her bag in the hall and wandered into the kitchen. Raven lifted his head wearily, annoyed he'd been disturbed from his afternoon nap.

She made herself a tea and retrieved the gift from her luggage. The chocolaterie box was neatly wrapped, the owner had winked. _Pour votre amoureux?_ She had chuckled and shook her head. _Amoureuse, actuellement._ A subtle change in the gender of the noun, his eyes had widened as she left the shop with a "Merci, Monsieur".

She placed the chocolates on the coffee table, a selection of Clare's favourite truffles and pralines. She was ready this time, settled on the sofa with a book in hand. Raven curled up on his rug and was snoring gently.

The butterflies started, anticipation preventing her from concentrating. She was reading the same lines over and kept glancing at the clock. Clare wouldn't be long. She turned the page without taking anything in. The trip had been a busy few days and despite feeling back to her old self she could tell it was catching up with her now. Her eyelids grew heavy. A short nap wouldn't hurt.

Kate felt a heavy weight settle over her, warmth cocooning her and she was vaguely aware of a ghost of breath and soft lips on her forehead. Time passed, she wasn't sure how much, but next thing she knew she was being gently prodded and led upstairs, half supported. She tried to wake herself up properly, managed to change without aid, and curled in to Clare's side, drifting back to sleep with a smile on her face.

Clare was in the kitchen when Kate blinked her eyes open. She could hear the drone of the coffee machine and the clatter of dishes. She collapsed onto her back with a sigh. This was getting ridiculous, she took pride in being on the ball, organised, getting the job done and yet she still hadn't proposed.

She sat up decisively. _That's it. I'm going down there right now. Nothing is stopping me this time._ Retrieving her trousers from the floor, she slipped her hand in the pocket. Empty. Other side. A penny. _Shit. Okay. Don't panic. Maybe it's in the jacket._ A frantic search through the rest of her clothing returned nothing.

She stood with her hand on her forehead, desperately trying to recall the last time she'd had the ring. She rifled through her bedside table, checked under the bed, but she was certain she'd taken it downstairs the day before. _It'll be in the lounge, slipped out your pocket. It's fine._

The sofa was still covered by the blanket Clare had placed over her last night. Kate swept it aside, picking it up and shaking it. She sent a silent prayer that it would drop to the floor. She delved behind the cushions, not wanting to think about what else she might find there. A pen and two raisins were all she had for her trouble. She dropped to the floor, squinting to see underneath the sofa. She could make out the fuzzy outline of a tennis ball but that was it. She sighed and thumped her head onto her forearm, giving herself a pep talk to get off the floor.

"Kate? Are you alright down there, love?"

She raised her head and met Clare's amused smirk. Her arms were folded across her chest, weight on one leg. Kate pushed herself up, using the coffee table for leverage, shaking and stretching out her legs.

"Yes, fine. I was…um…"

"Looking for something?"

Kate cast her eyes to the floor, still hoping they would land on the elusive box.

"Uh, yes, no, maybe. It's not…"

Clare cleared her throat and she glanced up.

"Was it this by any chance?"

She gaped, in Clare's hand was the ring box.

"Wha-, where?"

Clare chuckled at the sight of a flummoxed Kate.

"It was on the floor beside you when I got back last night."

"Damn those shallow pockets in women's trousers."

"Indeed. It did confuse me at first though."

Kate tilted her head, asking a silent question.

"I was sure I'd left mine in a safe place, where you couldn't find it."

Her jaw, if it was possible, dropped further as Clare brought her other hand from behind her back. A similar box was in it, this one open. A silver ring, set with a small diamond, glinted at her.

"Marry me?"

"I…I've…" She was floored. "I've ben trying to ask you for weeks!"

"I know," Clare smirked.

"You knew?"

"Of course. You asked me in the hospital but you were so drugged up you obviously didn't remember. Then you were really distracted, took me out for a romantic dinner, back to the bench. I knew exactly what you were doing, and I was trying to do it too."

"I thought I'd imagined asking you in the hospital."

"Well that hardly matters now does it." She glanced at Kate with a shy smile and she closed the few steps between them, wrapping her arms around Clare's neck.

"Well?" She pulled her head back and Claire raised an eyebrow. Kate feigned ignorance.

"Well what?"

"Will you marry me?"

She pondered for a second, making a show of it.

"I asked you first. Weeks ago. And you still haven't answered."

Claire sighed dramatically and took her hand, slipping the ring over her slender finger. She gave the closed box to Kate, who reciprocated, the rich blue sapphire catching the light.

"Does that answer your question?"

Kate linked their hands and captured Clare's lips with her own.

"Yes. Absolutely yes."


	4. A Rose Among Thorns

**Kate hates the Ministry of Defence formal events, but this year's fundraiser is about to get a lot better thanks to meeting the new head of legal.**

Kate wasn't happy. She had unfortunately not been able to find an excuse for the Ministry of Defence's annual gala. Or as she liked to think of it: hell on earth. At least four hours of the top dogs of the department schmoozing party members with deep pockets, hoping they would throw a few (million) coppers in their direction. It was the one day of the year she wished for an alien invasion, but extra-terrestrial visitors didn't tend to align their diaries with when it was convenient.

She scowled into her glass. The dinner had gone slowly, sat between… she couldn't even remember their names, or their jobs although God knew they'd droned on about them long enough. She had smiled and answered questions politely, demurely. Batted her eyelashes and charmed as much as possible, although UNIT didn't tend to receive many donations, probably because she had to be so careful with the information she gave away.

She was brought out of her reverie by the bartender sliding another gin and tonic towards her.

"I didn't order this," she stated, although she had almost finished her current one, and she probably looked like she needed it. The girl, who hardly looked old enough to be serving behind a bar, shook her head and pointed to further down the bar. Without looking, Kate sighed.

"If I have to politely turn down the advances of one more middle-aged balding divorcee who thinks they can put their hands where they definitely aren't wanted if they just give my department some money..."

It seemed the news of her divorce had spread quickly through these circles and this was the first event she had attended since. Evidently, people thought she was fair game now and the little restraint they showed previously was gone.

"Then it's a very good job I don't fit that description, well it depends what you think counts as middle aged."

Kate spun in her seat, it was rare to hear a female voice at one of these events. The woman had slipped between Kate and the man stood next to her, pressing in close and leaning casually on the bar. She was about Kate's height, brown hair swept elegantly into a clasp, exposing her neck and leading Kate's gaze down to the cowl neck of her dress, just a hint of collarbones tempting her.

Kate hedged her bets, pursing her lips into a smirk.

"Oh, definitely well into the fifties, maybe early sixties."

"Right answer, so, will you accept my drink?"

Kate didn't say anything, merely pulled the glass towards her and stirred it slowly.

"I've been looking forward to meeting you, Ms. Stewart."

It didn't surprise Kate, most people already knew who she was, and she took the proffered hand, shaking firmly.

"I don't think we've had the pleasure of being introduced," she stated. She still had to be careful, things said at events like these could be used against her.

"Clare Parker, head of legal. I started about three months ago. I was told UNIT would be the department that caused the most headaches."

Kate chuckled, she had heard that there was a new head of the department but they hadn't had cause to use the lawyers for a cover up recently.

"It's been a quiet few months. Although I'm sure you've been kept busy since you've started."

"Well I moved from the Department of Health, so it's been relatively slow compared to that. But neither of us are here to talk shop, are we?"

She sipped her own drink, pursing her lips around the rim of the glass and keeping a steady gaze, her meaning clear. Kate felt a flash of desire, her tongue darting to wet her lips before she composed herself.

"That's rather presumptuous of you," Kate stated, not looking away from Clare's eyes.

"What, that you'd be interested in escaping this, or interested in the fairer sex." She quirked an eyebrow.

"Either," Kate wasn't going to give an inch. Her sexuality wasn't public knowledge, but she wasn't going to shy away from this woman just because of the possibility of gossip. Most of the people here would probably just think they left 'as friends', even if Kate announced it over the speakers.

"Oh please, I could tell a mile off," Clare smirked, "but if you want to stay here fending off the advances of this lot then be my guest."

She leant in close, her breath hot against Kate's ear. "Room 114, if you'd like a nightcap."

Kate didn't react as Clare slipped away from the bar, soon concealed by the crowd of people. She watched and saw her exit through the main doors, seemingly having liberated a bottle that had been unopened and left on a table. As she finished her gin she checked the time. It was late and she had done enough schmoozing for today. The bartender asked if she'd like another but she declined.

The girl chuckled. "Had a better offer?"

Kate twitched her lips into a half smile.

"Maybe."

She pushed away from the bar, weaving through and saying farewell to various party members. The event seemed to be winding down anyway, with people heading to taxis or the rooms they'd booked. Kate had been planning on heading home to have a lie in, but she supposed she could do the same in 4-star luxury.

She found the door and glanced around, it was perfectly reasonable for her to be staying in a room, it would be more obvious that she was _with_ someone if she knocked. She didn't want the rumour mill to start about her, she found it hard enough to have the respect of her equals or superiors, without them jumping to conclusions about sordid affairs.

The door had been left on the latch but she knocked softly as she pushed it open. Clare had kicked off her heels by the door, and was relaxed back on the couch, wine glass in hand, another (and the bottle) on the coffee table. She patted the couch next to her and Kate obliged, accepting the glass.

"I'm impressed you found an unopened one, the bottles they leave on the tables are normally finished before the main course."

"That's why you should stash one underneath the table before the meal starts, so you can keep it for later. Especially if you're sat at a table with Andrew Griffiths."

"I like your thinking," she tipped her glass towards Clare's in a toast.

"I'm full of good ideas," she smirked but Kate could see a softness in her eyes, not quite shy, but coy.

"Like booking a room? Don't tell me: I was the first person to say yes after a long evening of flirting."

Clare laughed, melodious, and shook her head.

"I booked a room because I've had a busy few months sorting out the mess my predecessor left and wanted to treat myself. And you were the first person I asked."

"I'm honoured," Kate smirked.

"I have to say you aren't at all how people described you."

Kate tilted her head, querying.

"I didn't expect you to be at the event. People said you could be..." she trailed off and Kate could see she was trying not to offend, anger her. She finished the sentence for her.

"Standoffish? Bossy? Arrogant?"

Clare nodded. "I'm sure people have described you in the same way. Women don't get to positions like ours by being seen as nice. Qualities that are good for leadership in men are seen as flaws in women."

"That's true, sorry, I…I didn't mean to-"

"No harm, I've been called worse," she finished her glass and looked at Clare carefully.

They were similar, in a way. Both at the top of their department, leaders. There was a definite connection, something Kate hadn't felt in a long time. It had been there at the beginning of her marriage, but it hadn't been so instant. And there was no denying Clare was very attractive. She had dark brown eyes with flecks of almost gold, full lips and a soft jawline that Kate longed to trail her fingers over.

She shifted closer almost without thinking, Clare leant forwards at the same moment to place her glass on the table. They bumped into each other, both apologising profusely. Kate felt a little nervous, this wasn't usually her style but she could sense the attraction between them was more than just wanting a good night. At least, it was for her, and she was usually a good judge of character.

"I, uh, I don't normally do this, you know," Clare started, looking at her hands. "I don't want you to think I go to these events to pick up women and..."

She trailed off and Kate could sense that for all Clare's flirting and confidence at the bar, she didn't want to push too far. It was time for her to take the lead.

She reached for Clare's hand, entwining their fingers. "Well I'm very glad you bought me that drink. It's a shame we haven't had chance to meet before now."

She leant close, enough to breathe in Clare's perfume. She glanced down to her lips, then back to Clare's eyes, checking before closing the gap. It was light, tender, but she found herself wanting more. The kiss deepened, whether her doing or Clare's she wasn't sure but soon Clare was running her fingers through Kate's hair, their bodies pressed together against the sofa.

Kate pulled back slightly, a question on her lips that was never asked because at that moment Clare pushed upwards. She led Kate from the sofa to the bed, and Kate pulled her closer, finding the zip at the nape of Clare's neck, opening it slowly and deliberately. She felt her own tension and eagerness build but she stayed steady, wanting to enjoy every moment fully. It had been a long while since she'd been with someone - the months, possibly even year leading up to the divorce had been dry and since then she'd been too busy to date.

She couldn't quite put her finger on how this had happened. She was too old to be having one-night stands but something told her that wasn't all it would be. As Clare gently untucked her blouse and Kate felt hands slip up her back the shivers weren't just from the cool air that hit her skin. She focused her attention on the woman in front of her, how her dress had dropped, exposing her shoulders. She trailed her fingers down Clare's neck, across her collar bones and caught the fabric, pulling it down further and following with kisses.

Neither of them in a hurry, they explored, touched, tasted, savouring the moment. There would be plenty of time and opportunity for fire and passion, maybe later that night, maybe further in the future. For then, all Kate could concentrate on was the gentle scrape of Clare's nails as she removed the last of Kate's clothes. She slowly kissed her, tongue dipping into Kate's mouth as they almost melted together, no barrier between their skin.

Kate lost all sense of time, as if the world had stopped around her. UNIT, aliens, science itself - it ceased to exist as she let her most basic instincts take over. She couldn't remember a time like this, where there wasn't a worry at the back of her mind, a pressing matter preventing her from being fully in the moment. She wasn't sure if it was the slow months at work, the length of time since the divorce or whether it was Clare herself but as she drifted into a haze, she had a contented smile on her lips.

She was woken by the dawn light, blinking against it to get her bearings. The curtains hadn't been drawn and she could see people and cars hurrying by. London never stopped, not even on a Sunday morning. She smiled as she thought back to the previous evening. Clare was still sleeping, curled against Kate with her arm draped over her torso. Kate shifted slightly to watch her, study her in this soft morning light but the movement caused her to stir.

Clare stretched, pressing against Kate and her eyes flew open, surprised to find someone else in the bed. Kate worried for a second - would she regret it? Say thanks for the fun let's say no more about it? But as she woke properly a grin spread across her face and she leant up to capture Kate's lips in a kiss.

"Morning," she murmured sleepily, and Kate sighed. She could stay like that for the whole day, but her stomach had other ideas, growling loudly. They both chuckled and Clare slid out of bed, turning on the kettle and bringing the room service menu.

Kate felt rather exposed, the only clothes she had were the ones from the previous night, far too formal for breakfast, but Clare must have sensed her unease, and passed her the hotel robe. She pulled on her nightdress which had remained folded in her suitcase for the whole night.

"Have you, er, have you got any plans for the day?" Clare asked, after she'd ordered up some pastries and set coffee down beside the bed. Kate sipped it and glanced at the time then groaned.

"My youngest has a reading week, said he'd come to stay for 'peace and quiet' although I think the free food is more the reason. I'm picking him up from the station at one."

That only gave her a couple of hours to get back and showered. She definitely couldn't pick him up in last night's clothes, he would ask far too many questions.

"I'll call a taxi after we've eaten."

Clare looked dismayed and Kate was quick to reassure her.

"No, no it's not...I'm not making an excuse. I had fully intended on going back home last night and having the morning to get the house sorted. I, I would like to see you again. Spend more time with you. If that's what you want."

Clare smiled widely and sighed.

"Yes, definitely. Sorry I... you know sometimes people regret things the next morning. When they've got a clear head. Or see it as an experiment or something."

"Oh no, not at all." She fiddled with the hem of the robe, smiling coyly. "We could go for coffee sometime? I can't give a concrete day; my job can be...unpredictable."

"Coffee would be lovely, and I understand, mine isn't much better. If you like I can drop you back? Save the fare?"

She nodded just as there was a knock on the door, announcing breakfast. They ate and fell into easy conversation, Kate advising Clare on who to look out for in the department, who was known for being tricky and who could be relied on and trusted to get a job done. On the drive back to Kate's it turned more to gossip, not malicious but both women discussing rumours and confirming or denying them. It felt comfortable, no awkwardness or need to put up a front. All too soon they were turning onto Kate's road.

"Well, this is me." She pointed for Clare to pull over. "Thank you, for the lift. And for the drink last night."

She paused, looking straight into Clare's eyes. "You've got my number so,"

"Yes. I'll be in touch."

Clare leant forward, closing the gap between them and their lips met. It started soft but Kate pressed, deepening the kiss and releasing a breathy moan. She could stay there for ever but she became aware of her surroundings. She drew back, chuckling at the thought of her neighbours peering out of their windows and seeing them there like a couple of teenagers.

"Good. Soon?" She laughed nervously, hoping she didn't sound too desperate. Clare pursed her lips into a smile as Kate opened the door.

"Soon."


End file.
